villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wile E. Coyote
|origin = Looney Tunes franchise |occupation = Predator Scientist |skills = Arsenal of ACME machines Genius-level intelligence (yet lack of common sense) Unbending determination Durability Incredible speed Incredible strength |hobby = Chasing the Road Runner. |goals = To hunt down, catch, kill, and eat/dispose of Road Runner and Bugs Bunny (ongoing; repeatedly failed). |crimes = Attempted murder Stalking Destruction |type of villain = Incompetent Predator}} Wile E. Coyote is a major antagonist of the Looney Tunes franchise. He is an animated cartoon character, created by Chuck Jones for the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. He debuted in the 1949 cartoon "Fast & Furry-ous", alongside his most common enemy, the Road Runner. He most commonly tries to catch and eat either the Road Runner or Bugs Bunny using various traps and machines, which more often the not backfire in random, ironic ways. Voice Portrayals *From 1952 to 1986, he was voiced by the late Mel Blanc. *From 1991 to 2006, he was voiced by the late Joe Alaskey. *From 1994 to 2008, he was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *In 2003, he was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *In 2014, he was voiced by Daran Norris. *Since 2015, he is voiced by Karliak. Origin When the screenwriters of Warner Bros. Animation decided they needed a new type of short, the thing that they all agreed on was a "cat-and-mouse"-like cartoon, or a cartoon with one animal chasing another. Although many things came to mind, the idea of a coyote chasing a roadrunner eventually came up. This idea eventually sparked what we know of today as one of the greatest shorts that Warner ever created, starring Wile E. Coyote and The Road-Runner. Design Wile E. is a creative fiend who always makes a new invention to catch the pesky Road Runner. Although he has made several attempts, he has never succeeded in catching his speedy opponent. But rather than be thwarted by the Road Runner, who is often unaware of the Coyote's plans, Wile E. himself causes his own plans to backfire, mainly because he did not plan the consequences of his actions. He is impatient as well, which sometimes results in him falling victim to his own plans. Furthermore, the Acme Corporation products he uses rarely work, and whenever they do, he takes the pain instead of the Road Runner. Although Wile has speed, he cannot match the pace of the Road Runner. He also seems to be intent on capturing the bird, no matter what it may cost him. And many times it costs him severe injury. Speech Unlike Road Runner (who gives off the occasional "meep, meep"), Wile E. usually does not make a sound. Instead, Wile E. communicates with signs that display his emotions, such as "ouch" or "uh-oh". However, he has been known to speak when he is around Bugs Bunny (in those cases, he was voiced by the late Mel Blanc). He also talked in the film Adventures Of the Road-Runner, an episode of Tiny Toon Adventures and a Looney Tunes web cartoon. When Wile E. does speak, it is usually with a British accent, often proclaiming to be a "super genius". Trivia *Chuck Jones, who directed most of the Road Runner/Wile E. Coyote shorts, stated that he based Wile E. partly on himself, since he frequently failed or injured himself attempting to use tools or do repairs at home. *The "E" in Wile E. name stands for "Ethelbert", thus making his full name be "Wile Ethelbert Coyote". *Although his role is small, Wile E. is the most recurring antagonist in Season 1 of The Looney Tunes Show because he had bigger plans and was far more dangerous than anyone else. *Wile E. appeared in his cartoon self in the Merrie Melodies "Blow My Stack" and the episodes Point Laser Point, Rebel Without a Glove and Here Comes The Pig. *In the Cartoon Universe Game, when the player is about to play a mini-game, Wile E. Coyote was among the other Looney Tunes characters, and would speak when playing an arcade game. *Wile E.'s pupil in Tiny Toon Adventures is Calamity Coyote. *He, along with the Road Runner, made a cameo in an episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. *Although repeatedly failed using the ACME product, in Space Jam, Wile E. did succeed in using ACME dynamites to stop the Monstars, this is by far the only time that Wile E.'s Acme products work in his favor. Thus, it's possible that Wile's ACME products only work on his favor if he doesn't use them against the Road Runner. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Vengeful Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Ensemble Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Mischievous Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Paranoid Category:Amoral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Creator Category:Rogues Category:Self-Aware Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Stalkers Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:Strategic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gaolers